thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Prothean
Name: Prothean Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D+2 / 4D+2 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 2.0 - 2.5 m Weight: 150 - 200 kg Special Abilities: *'Inherited Memory': Prothean pass down memories, advice and thoughts through memory shards. *'Social Dominant': Protheans Suffer a -2D penalty to Bargain, Con, Command, and Persuasion do to their inability to understand how so many races are able to work together, instead of one race dominating and taking control. *'Psychic Understanding': A prothean has the unique ability to gather information from an individual or a place simply by touching them. This grants them a +2D bonus to both Streetwise and Investigation, as they can read what happened to someone, or at a location with a simple touch. A target who is willing offers no resistance, but a target who is fighting can attempt a Willpower roll with a Difficulty equal to Prothean's Perception roll. If the target fails, he is subjected to the reading from the prothean. For every five points the target fails by, the prothean gains a deeper knowledge of the target. *'Warlike': Protheans are a race of warriors, and are more likely to intimidate someone than attempt diplomacy. +1D bonus to Intimidation. *'All Eyes Forward': A prothean is one of few races that have multiple sets of eyes. A Prothean gains a +1D bonus to Search. Description: The Citadel was the Prothean seat of government, and the heart of their galaxy-wide empire. Although the Protheans were a single race, as they expanded and assimilated other spacefaring races into their empire, those servant races adopted the name "Prothean" for themselves as well. This assimilation was not always peaceful, as advanced species who attempted to deny or oppose their admittance into the empire were forcibly conquered and assimilated into Prothean society. The Protheans justified this cultural reconditioning by claiming that if the races who opposed them were actually stronger than the Protheans, then they would take the Protheans' place as the galaxy's dominant civilization. It was in keeping with their belief that evolution, or the 'Cosmic Imperative' as they termed it, was the driving force in the universe and that the strong must flourish by dominating the weak for the greater good of all. This ideology was also dictated by necessity. After the Protheans encountered hostile machine intelligences, they ultimately decided that all organic races should join together for the sake of survival. Efforts to smoothly integrate newly-inducted servant races into the empire were made, like Prothean language tutorial programs. Early Prothean architecture tended to be functional yet decorative, with eras of their history organized into dynasties producing distinctions of their own, though the designs tended to become simpler at the time of their extinction. Archaeologists always wondered about the reason, and one of the theories is that the Protheans were too busy fighting the Reapers to care about aesthetics. The beacons and the Eletania ruins suggest that, like the asari, the Protheans were comfortable with the notion of transferring data to an individual's mind. They invested heavily in their scientific research, a policy that eventually paid off, if too late to save their own species. Prothean society was heavily regulated; playing games of chance was an offense punishable by death. Staring contests were a common pastime, made all the more challenging due to the Protheans' four eyes. Females would also use these eyes to begin foreplay. The Protheans did not "date" species considered primitive in their time, though they did regard some primitive species, such as quarians, as attractive. Mating between species was considered a pointless exercise. They were conquered and enslaved much like the others under the empire, and sometimes they were eaten as well. Asari, however, are apparently exempt from Prothean mating restrictions. Protheans had few compunctions with eating sentient species, apparently regardless of chemical makeup. Dextro-amino-acid-based races like primitive turians and quarians were just as likely to be made ingredients in Prothean cuisines as primitive humans, asari, hanar, salarians, or even krogan. Hanar were either boiled or fried, and salarian liver was considered a delicacy. Physical Appearance: Protheans are an anthropoidal race. They have two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils. Their eyes have some ability to see through cloaked objects or entities. Their heads are covered in a thick, layered carapace that gives them a distinctive shape. The skin surrounding this carapace can be a pale blue-gray or brown color mottled with muted yellow spots. Their hands each have three fingers, and their feet each have two widely-spaced toes. Prothean blood is red. Homeworld: None Biotics: Yes Example Names: Javik Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Prothean *thedemonapostle